


when we were younger

by angstlairde



Series: i was younger then, take me back to when [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: Jyn wasn’t supposed to wander away from Saw. He’d made that perfectly clear - she’d also made it perfectly clear that she wasn’t going to sit around in some boring meeting while the adults argue looking prim and proper like that girl from Alderaan.While Saw and Bail Organa were shouting at each other in earnest, Jyn made her escape, slipping away from the holotable and out the door. She huffed once she was out and leaned against the wall. A maintenance worker walked past and looked curiously at her; Jyn shot him a glare that had him picking up his pace.She was only ten, but she knew several different ways to take down a fully grown man.////Or, the other one where Jyn and Cassian meet as kids





	when we were younger

**Author's Note:**

> welp, i found the original one. hope you like it as much as the other one >.>

Jyn wasn’t supposed to wander away from Saw. He’d made that perfectly clear - she’d also made it perfectly clear that she wasn’t going to sit around in some boring meeting while the adults argue looking prim and proper like that girl from Alderaan.

While Saw and Bail Organa were shouting at each other in earnest, Jyn made her escape, slipping away from the holotable and out the door. She huffed once she was out and leaned against the wall. A maintenance worker walked past and looked curiously at her; Jyn shot him a glare that had him picking up his pace.

She was only ten, but she knew several different ways to take down a fully grown man.

Jyn pushed off the wall and peered down the hallway. Nah, as much fun as it would be to break into officer’s quarters and snoop, it was just too hot inside, but the sun was going down outside. Jyn turned and marched determinedly up the hallway. Aside from the first maintenance worker, no one spared her a second glance.

Well, that’s what she thought.

When she reached the hanger, she saw a boy a little older than her slip out the door beside her and she cursed in her head. Saw wouldn’t be happy she’d slipped up. (He also wouldn’t be happy she wandered off.)

“Who are you?” the boy asked, and he had a thick accent, one of the more obscure ones she didn’t recognize, unremarkable dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin, and she’d place him at about twelve, thirteen?

“Why’d you follow me?” she shot right back.

The boy didn’t react - well, not on his face, at least. He crossed his arms and his stance shifted, like he was ready to run, to fight. Jyn leaned instinctively on the balls of her feet at that and one hand formed a fist while the other twitched to grab the knife in her boot.

“ Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you,” he said quickly, evenly, holding out a steadying hand. “I’m Cass.” He turned the outstretched hand into an offer to shake. 

Jyn ignored it, crossed her arms and tilted her chin. She hated being short.

“I’m none of your business.”

The boy’s mouth twitched into a hint of a smirk before he quickly wiped it from his face.

“Well, ‘None-of-my-business.’ I’d suggest you get back to the meeting before Gerrara finds out you’re gone.

He sauntered off afterwards, not giving her a chance to reply. There was something about that boy… she doubted she’d forget him, not really, but she didn’t know why.

 Anyway.

She really should get back.


End file.
